Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, also known as Paper Mario 2, is the second installment in the Paper Mario series. A decent RTA time is around 8 hours. Because of that and how much luck the game requires, most people who run this generally do segmented runs. Timing starts after file creation. Timing ends after "THE END" shows up completely in the credits. For English version, you can check the Leaderboards page for the latest. For Japanese version, only notable video I can find is for a 6:44:51 SS RTA by 紺空さん. Need nico account or a nico viewer to view the videos: Part 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 Information by Chapter (NOTE: This is based off the Japanese RTA, which has game-changing version differences than the English version, such as lack of healing after chapters.) Version Differences The text between the English and the Japanese versions appears to be an irrelevant difference, seeing as it goes by text boxes rather than actual text. There are some differences in the designs of badges as well. Biggest difference is probably post-chapter healing. In the English version, you and all of your partners are healed to full health. However, this is not the case in the Japanese version, making it possible to retain peril status afterwards. Skips and Tricks Puni Glitch This is done during Chapter 2 in the Great Tree. Basically, if you enter the next area while the counter reads "101", you will have all 101 Punis in the next area. It is a mixture of timing and repetitive jumping to keep the Punis around. Puni Water Glitch This one is supposedly the toughest to do of all the Puni Glitches in Chapter 2. However, the author (rainbowism) maintains that it is still easy as the other Puni Glitches. Steps are: *Drag the punies below the stairs, and walk around the 2nd pillar once. *Walk up the steps, but at the 3rd from the top, start doing the puni glitch towards the 1st pillar. *Continue from the video. Both videos highlights it down below. Early Gate Handle In chapter 5, you can get a gate handle early by rolling down with the tube and jumping at the edge to reach it. NOTE: You will want to put in the gate handle AFTER you get the boat ability. Doing it before will freeze your progress. Tips for Running *Defending is good. Countering is even better. *After beating enemies, mash buttons to transition out of battle screens faster. *A + B alternate mashing to skim through dialogue faster. *When in the background, jump while moving to move faster. *When moving around, use Yoshi whenever possible. If you don't have Yoshi (Chapter 4) but need to move around fast, use Tube ability. *Get used to being in peril constantly, both Mario and partners. Remember that leveling up affects both the partner present and Mario and will heal all HP. If you don't want a partner healed and you expect to level up, switch them before the battle ends. *If you complete an optional battle while in peril, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AFTER! You don't want to pick up a heart on accident, which brings either you, your partner or both out of peril. *Watch for falling buckets/scenery, ESPECIALLY when you're in peril. One bucket can ruin your run. Block/superguard scenery. *You can get down to 1 HP in the field from hazards like water/firebars/spikes/etc. However, if you hit a hazard with 1 HP, you will game over. This is the opposite of Paper Mario, where hitting a field hazard while in peril will not kill you. Routes *Any% route by Keith (incomplete) *Any% route by Almolicious --- Recommended Discussions *SDA Forum Thread: 1 2 3 Resources *General Information: http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/gc/pm2/index.shtml Category:Games